


Beware of the Vogonese Poets

by SusanMM



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the ever-popular, best-selling Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Vogon poetry is the 3rd worst in the galaxy. Here is a filksong explaining why, in verse almost but not quite as bad as a Vogon's. First published in Xenofilkia #19, 1991.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Vogonese Poets

**Author's Note:** Usual disclaimer, not my characters, just borrowed, and they will be returned relatively undamaged, other than the earaches from singing off-key. _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ , by the late, great [Douglas Adams](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6124283/1/Beware-of-the-Vogonese-Poets), has been a radio show, a TV show, a book, and a movie. In theory this should fit any of the variations, but if push comes to shove, it's based on the radio show. Originally published in Xenofilkia #19, October 1991. To be sung to the tune of "Beware of the Sentient Chili," by Chris Weber.

**Beware of the Vogonese Poets**

lyrics by Susan M. M.

music by Chris Weber ("Beware of the Sentient Chili")

_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

Beware of the Vogonese poets,

Who rhyme so atrociously bad.

Their meter is worse than a filker's.

Their verses will make you feel sad.

To read them, you'll feel sad and sickened.

To hear them, your stomach will turn.

Vogon poets [offer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6124283/1/Beware-of-the-Vogonese-Poets) proof pos'tive

That some books it's okay to burn.


End file.
